


Best Choice

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru tries to help Mikan through her love triangle dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 20.

Hotaru found it difficult to be affected by Mikan's brooding in the midst of all this celebration. She had won an award and was now surrounded by many admirers as well as piles her favorite food. "Eat it," Hotaru said, holding out a crab. Offering Mikan food to join in the festivities was all Hotaru could think to do.

That stupid girl didn't even know why it was she was feeling bad, Hotaru knew. She thought about congratulating her by saying "Those two boys probably both like you, you know." But now Mikan was talking about how she didn't understand all this talk of like and love. _Fool, aren't you forgetting all about how you said you love me?_ Hotaru thought to herself.

It was quite possible. Mikan was the type to live in the moment, and at the moment two boys were very subtlety fighting over her. Although it went right over Mikan's head, the tension was impossible to miss, and even Mikan knew that _something_ was up. She should just pick one of them and get it over with, Hotaru considered.

Perhaps she should go with Ruka-pyon, he was a much more open person. But he was being so indecisive here. He'd obviously choose his best friend over Mikan in a second. That was no good, especially since his best friend was the other boy interested in Mikan. Natsume himself was very talented and recognized in the school. However, he also had a violent personality. Hotaru wasn't sure she could trust him alone with Mikan.

That's right, neither of them were good enough for her best friend. And Mikan shouldn't have to settle for just anyone, she should have the best, Hotaru decided. That's why when the announcer asked who she was choosing for the crucial and romantic last dance, Hotaru immediately answered, "Sakura Mikan."


End file.
